


Огни Самайна

by Feature_in_the_Dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feature_in_the_Dust/pseuds/Feature_in_the_Dust
Summary: Один вечер.Три семьи.Скоро все должно измениться.На конкурс «Шипперский турнир», Турнир мини-фиков 2Группа 3. Канонная битваКлюч: На рассвете мы станем другими
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Огни Самайна

_"Мне жаль, что всё закончится печально._  
_Мне правда жаль. Взгляни на небосвод -_  
_Пока ещё видны огни Самайна"_  
_The Dartz_

Джеймс стоял на кухне и смотрел в окно — на улице уже стемнело, и свет фонарей и фонариков в окнах домов создавал особенную, праздничную атмосферу. Первые группки детей в разнообразных костюмах начали собираться на перекрестке. Джеймс вздохнул — он не любил оставаться в стороне, когда остальные заняты чем-то важным. И сейчас он отчаянно... нет, не скучал — сложно скучать с годовалым ребенком, у которого режется очередной зуб — но тосковал по нужным, полезным и взрослым делам, по возможности идти куда-то или хотя бы просто выйти за дверь. Он прислушался к происходящему в комнате — нет, показалось. Поаккуратнее расположив сэндвичи на тарелке и поставив на поднос чайник, он отправил незатейливый ужин в гостиную.  
— О, еда! — шепотом воскликнула Лили, завидев поднос. — Умираю с голоду!  
— Сейчас я тебя спасу, — усмехнулся Джеймс, направляя поднос к столику возле кресла.  
Сам же он тихо подошел и, осторожно забрав наконец-то заснувшего Гарри из рук жены, сел в соседнее кресло, сразу устраиваясь поудобнее. Посмотрел на сына, задумчиво погладил его по голове, когда тот заворочался и захныкал, но так и не проснулся. Повернувшаяся на звук Лили поймала его взгляд, ее лицо тут же посуровело:  
— Джеймс, нет! — яростно прошептала она.  
— Что "нет"? — невинным тоном переспросил Джеймс.  
— Все "нет"! — отрезала Лили. — Я уже сто раз говорила: я не позволю ставить опыты на ребенке! Если вам с Сириусом неймется экспериментировать — ставьте опыты на себе!  
— Да какие опыты, Лили?! — тоже шепотом возмутился Джеймс. — Банальный, всем известный Костерост. К тому же как я могу поставить опыт на себе? У меня зуб мудрости, может, только лет через пять прорежется.  
— Оно и видно, — не удержалась от шпильки Лили. — Тогда возьмите Ремуса.  
— И что мы узнаем? Влияние Костероста на скорость роста зубов у оборотней? Так он может себе за секунды такие клыки отрастить — ни один Костерост не сравнится.  
— Действительно... — задумчиво откусив от сэндвича, кивнула головой Лили — Мерлин, что мы обсуждаем? Ты опять меня заговорил! Гарри не дам!   
Джеймс весело смотрел на нее, а Лили не могла избавиться от мысли, что последнее время он ее будто не слышит. "Интересно, это — мои настоящие ощущения или виноваты недосып, усталость и замкнутое пространство? — пришло вдруг ей в голову. — Если попытаться посмотреть на Джеймса со стороны, то его поведение ничуть не изменилось, но раньше мне такие мысли в голову не приходили. Пожалуй, все-таки недосып". Лили даже повеселела от сделанного вывода.  
— Чем займемся? — спросил тем временем Джеймс, приманивая к себе чашку и пытаясь отпить чай, не облив себя и Гарри.  
— М-м-м… может, потанцуем? — в тон ему ответила Лили и хитро улыбнулась.  
— Смеешься, — сам себе кивнул Джеймс и жадно вгрызся в очередной сэндвич.  
— Есть немного, — пожала плечами Лили. — А что ты предлагаешь?  
— Попробуем уложить его в кроватку? — скосил он глаза на макушку сына.  
Лили только страдальчески поморщилась, Джеймс вздохнул:  
— Ну, тогда, раз сегодня к нам даже за сладостями никто не заглянет, может, хотя бы гостиную украсим: фонарики, тыквенные головы, летучие мышки? — и добавил, обращаясь к сыну: — Гарри, хочешь костюм летучей мыши? Гарри только вздохнул во сне, ухватился за папину футболку и так резко дернул ногой, что чуть не выбил чашку из руки Джеймса. Лили от смеха громко фыркнула и тут же закрыла рот ладонью. Они с Джеймсом замерли, испуганно переглянулись, с опаской покосились на спящего сына и, наконец, выдохнули.  
— Кажется, ему не понравилась твоя идея с костюмом летучей мыши, — едва слышно прошептала Лили. — Зато идея с фонариками нравится мне. Но у нас же нет ни одной тыквы.  
— Это не беда, ты знаешь, что обычай вырезать фонарики из тыкв пришел к нам из Америки меньше ста лет назад? А раньше наши далекие предки вырезали их из картофеля и репы, — занудным тоном начал Джеймс.  
— Конечно, профессор Бинс, — закатила глаза Лили. — Я тоже читала статью на последней странице в утренней газете.  
— Да? Когда это ты успела? Хотя не важно. Тем более, раз уж ты в курсе — давай вырезать из картофелин — они у нас точно были, — загорелся идеей Джеймс.  
— Но из тыкв веселее, у картофелин цвет слишком уж скучный, — еще сомневалась Лили.  
— Мерлин, Лили! Ты же волшебница — просто трансфигурируй их! — заявил Джеймс, съезжая в кресле еще ниже и немного сдвигая Гарри, чтобы освободить себе обе руки. В гостиную уже влетали первые картофелины.  
Весь следующий час молодые родители были заняты очень важным делом: вырезали фонарики из маленьких круглых тыкв, когда-то бывших обычной картошкой. Сначала это были рожицы, но потом Лили решила вырезать сову, и дальше их было не остановить. Поэтому теперь на всех подоконниках, каминной полке или просто подвешенные в воздухе красовались разнообразные фонарики: русалки, кентавры, драконы, единороги, гербы всех факультетов, вся четверка Мародеров — вместе и по одному, и даже башни Хогвартса и Хогвартс-экспресс, который как раз заканчивала Лили на последней картофельной тыкве.   
— Вот теперь у нас настоящий праздник! — удовлетворенно огляделся Джеймс.

* * *

Белла всегда была равнодушна к шумным праздникам — вся эта мишура, цветы, украшения — все должно быть безупречно, достойно репутации древнего рода Блэк, гости должны оценить размах и впечатлиться элегантностью... В детстве она сначала недоумевала, зачем тратить время на украшения, которые не порадуют даже ее саму, потом злилась, потом научилась не задумываться — это просто надо пережить. Как пить лекарство, когда болеешь, как выйти замуж за представителя достойной чистокровной семьи, когда придет время, как… жить будто во сне, не приходя в сознание — всегда быть ролью, а не личностью: дочь, жена, мать наследника рода. Лорд пробудил ее, вернул ей ее саму — только за одно это она готова была идти за ним, куда скажет. В ее жизни наконец появилась собственная цель: отдать всю себя до последнего вздоха ее Лорду. Ее Лорд… Самайн был удивительно созвучен ее чувствам: новое начало, появившееся из Тьмы, обновление через смерть. Сегодняшняя ночь обязательно должна принести удачу. Она стояла перед окном, но, как ни всматривалась, видела только отражение комнаты и множество фонариков за своей спиной — Рудольфус постарался.  
— О чем задумалась? Волнуешься? — спросил ее Руди, появляясь среди фонариков.  
— Скорее, предвкушаю. Уже завтра все окончательно изменится, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь.  
— Ну что ж. За такое необходимо выпить, — отсалютовало ей бокалом отражение за окном.   
— Ты прав, — согласилась Белла, протягивая руку и забирая второй бокал из его рук — за грядущее величие!  
Бокалы издали мелодичный звон, показавшийся громким в тишине большого дома.

* * *

В отличие от Гарри, Невилл крепко спал. В доме было тихо и темно, и только внизу, в гостиной горел свет — там Фрэнк наконец-то читал газету, до которой пытался добраться весь день. Даже когда на пороге появилась Алиса с корзинкой в руках, он не смог оторваться, только опустил газету ниже, развернулся корпусом к жене и изобразил на лице такое умильно-внимательное выражение лица, что Алиса рассмеялась:  
— Еще немного, и ты скажешь: "Сейчас-сейчас, мамочка, только дочитаю страничку!"  
— О, ты же знаешь, — наконец опустил газету Фрэнк, — с моей мамой этот номер не прошел бы. Как там наши дела? — уточнил он, кивая на корзинку.  
— Примерно треть осталась, — ответила, встряхнув её, Алиса, — тебе хватит, сладкоежка. Ставь чайник — думаю, сегодня никто больше не придет.  
Алиса прошла через небольшую гостиную, по дороге поставив на чайный столик корзинку с конфетами в блестящих обертках, и выглянула в окно — по улице спешили последние стайки детей в маскарадных костюмах, в окнах тут и там горели страшные или смешные тыквенные головы, где-то далеко зажгли костры и над крышами были видны всполохи огня и снопы искр. Вернувшийся с кухни Фрэнк тихонько подошел и, обняв за талию, пристроил подбородок у нее на плече, а она привычно положила ладони поверх его рук.  
— Такая тихая ночь, даже не верится, — сказала Алиса, глядя на появляющиеся звезды.  
— Угу, — выдохнул ей в ухо Фрэнк.  
— Интересно, Невилл будет таким же сладкоежкой, как ты, когда вырастет?  
На кухне засвистел закипевший чайник…

* * *

Джеймс и Лили со спящим Гарри на руках тоже смотрели в окно — сначала на звезды, потом — на большие костры вдалеке на пустыре.  
Вдруг Джеймс прислушался и отстранился от жены:  
— Ты слышишь? Какие-то странные звуки… будто что-то шуршало... Слышишь? — он нахмурился. — Отнеси Гарри в кроватку, а я проверю, что там.  
Он встал и пошел к выходу из гостиной, но в проеме обернулся и задорно подмигнул Лили:  
— Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?  
— Сегодня — всего два раза.


End file.
